civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Advance (C-evo)
Advances in the free game C-evo are similar to the advances in Civ1 and Civ2 (in later games called "techs"), but with significant differences. The on-screen Manual divides advances into four groups, based roughly on chronology, i.e. related to the key stages in which they become available. Prerequisites With a few exceptions, each advance can be researched only after you have researched the two others specified for it, unless you get a start from another nation (by negotiation - or if you have the Temple of Zeus active then by conquest) or the Great Library. Costs Research costs science "beakers", the numbers determined by a complicated formula based on your class of difficulty level. *2*n*EXP(n/102) for Beginner or Easy class (level 1) *2.3*n*EXP(n/80) for Moderate or Hard class (level 2) *2.6*n*EXP(n/64) for Insane class (level 3) - where n is initially 4 and increases by 2 or 1 for each advance discovered or acquired Early Advances Available from the start *Alphabet - usually the best to research first; unlocks several others and is a popular choice for AI nations trading with you *Bronze Working - often available by exchange with a friend *Ceremonial Burial - allows temples; not needed very early *Horseback Riding - often available by exchange with a friend *Masonry - allows City Walls and leads to important later advances *Pottery - allows Granary and leads to Seafaring, which allows Harbors *Warrior Code- often available by exchange with a friend; most AI nations research it second *The Wheel - almost certainly one you should try to achieve fairly early but ideally helped by exchange with a friend; most AI nations research it first Others dependent on earlier advances There are 29 others listed in the first group in the manual; each requires the prior discovery of one or two other specified advances. Most of the names will be familiar to players of "Civ" games, but there are significant differences to watch. When invited to select an advance, you have the option to "Focus" on one of the 29 that is not currently available. You are then presented with a menu that excludes advance(s) not necessary to reach your goal. Industrial Age Advances Every one of the next group except Science has Science, a "Key Technology", as one of its prerequisites (directly or indirectly). Science itself has three prerequisites - Metallurgy, Philosophy, and Theology, but only two are required. The discovery of Science makes a number of additional bonus tiles visible and usable. They include bauxite, coal, manganese, oil, and diamonds; see C-evo HOWTO: Appendix. The science-dependent advances number 32. You may focus on any one of them that isn't visible, as for the earlier group. Modern Advances Key Technology for group three is Mass Production, which also requires two out of three specified prerequisites: Automobile, The Corporation, and Electronics. Discovering Mass Production lets you see which of the apparently dead lands actually conceal rare minerals vital for winning the game. In addition to Mass Production, there are 19 "Modern Advances". Future Technologies There are four sets of advances classed as "Future Technologies". Each can be researched in 25 or more stages, each stage taking four times as long as a normal advance. Each adds a percentage to something, such as weapon strength or city productivity. You cannot get them from another nation or the Great Library. Focus at higher levels Both the Modern and the Future advances may be the subject of a focus as soon as you have Mass Production. See also *C-evo advances affecting units *C-evo advances affecting units/air *C-evo advances affecting units/ground *C-evo advances affecting units/naval * *List of advances in Civ1 *List of advances in Civ2 Category:C-evo Category:Advances (C-evo)